Wham
| timezone = Eastern Standard Time | occupation = Student | season = | tribes = | place = 9/18 | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 7 | days = 15 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Winner | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 12 | days2 = 34 }} Wham is the Sole Survivor of . He originally competed on . A likable character in , Wham was doomed by rumors spreading about him targeting Sommer. Shortly after the merge, she managed to rally enough votes to send him to the jury. His second shot in was much more successful, though he initially had a rough start. Being the decoy vote at his first Tribal Councils and having his partner bullied shortly after the merge, Wham made a carefully-timed flip and a few last-minute deals to secure his spot at the Final Tribal Council, where his calculated moves and overall great performance at the finale rewarded him with six jury votes and the title of Sole Survivor. Profile Survivor The Woods Wham started the season on the Cinderella tribe in a very friendly manner, looking for allies. Cinderella dominated in challenges, allowing Wham to create the social bonds he needed to stay off of anyone's radar. However, at the merge, other players were spreading rumors that he was targeting Sommer for being too strong in challenges, which led to her blindsiding him, making him the first member of the jury. Voting History Rome Wham, Alfie's partner, started out in the majority on the Charlemagne tribe. Despite being the decoy vote every Tribal Council, he was well-insulated by his tribemates. At the Tribe Switch, Wham maintained his strong relationships. After TJ was voted out, Wham was nervous that Alfie may be the next eliminated on the opposing tribe, so he suggested that they throw the challenge to vote out Calvin. His tribemates agreed, but his ally, Roman, tried to mount an uprising against him, though it did not gain traction. At the merge, Wham and Alfie were the hot commodity. Alfie was trying to get Wham to flip to their side and Wham was trying to get them to flip too. Ultimately, they each stuck with their original allies, but they did each leak all of their information to one another, which resulted in a null vote at Tribal Council due to savvy Hidden Immunity Idol plays. In order to gain Alfie's vote, Choc and Roman began threatening, harassing, disrespecting, and bullying them. Wham, witnessing this behavior, was inclined to flip and spent hours trying to get Taco to flip with him. Choc and Roman were removed for their mistreatment of Alfie and then more of Wham's "allies", Letters and Mae, quit, leaving Wham in an unfavorable position. When Mae quit, she willed her idol to Alfie, which they informed Wham about. Wham and Alfie saw their blindsides coming from a mile away, so Alfie gave their idol to Wham in order to use at a later date since the votes were being split between the two of them. Wham panicked and used it on himself. Later, Joey L. made a plan with Wham and TJ to go to rocks, with only Loopy drawing a rock, and the rest of the votes being split among all castaways that were not Loopy and that did not have Individual Immunity. Realizing the plan would not come to fruition, Wham made a last-minute switch to vote Jonathan instead of Taco, causing a deadlocked 2-2 tie vote instead of the assumed 1-1-1 vote, and sending Loopy home. Wham ended up making a mutual agreement with Jonathan and Taco that Joey L. and TJ needed to go, and those two votes progressed as so. Wham won the last two Individual Immmunity challenges to secure his spot in the end, where he took Taco over Jonathan, mostly because he felt bad that he tricked Taco into dropping out of the Final Immunity Challenge. At the Final Tribal Council, Wham was able to express his game clearer and the jury felt his game proceeded much smoother than Taco's. As a result, they reward Wham with the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-2 vote. Voting History In Episode 10, Roman used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Taco, negating Wham's vote against him. In Episode 12, Wham used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 2 votes against him. In Episode 13, the vote ended with a 2-2-0 tie between Wham and Jonathan, forcing a revote. Nobody changed their vote on the revote, forcing a rock drawing tiebreaker. Wham was immune from the tiebreaker. Post-Survivor * Wham, along with Joey L., Jordan, Dexter, Kat, Bear, Garnet, and Kaleb all appeared in Episode 20 of to give advice to Dandrew on how to win the game. Trivia * Wham received the most elimination votes of anyone in , with 12. * Wham is the youngest Sole Survivor, winning at the age of 16. * Wham is the second Sole Survivor to receive votes at the first Tribal Council of the season. The first is Roman in . ** Jordan also received votes the first time he went to Tribal Council, but did not attend the first Tribal Council of his respective season. * Wham is one of five Sole Survivors to be on every tribe in the season they won. The others are Franco in , Kat in , Kaleb in , and Catsu in . References Wham | before = Garnet | after = Kaleb }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:The Woods Contestants Category:Rome Contestants Category:The Woods Jury Members Category:Cinderella Tribe Category:Red Riding Hood Tribe Category:Archie Tribe Category:Charlemagne Tribe Category:Premerge Tribe Category:9th Place Category:Winners Category:Finalists Category:RSurvivor Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:Survivor: The Woods Category:Survivor: Rome